


we could be here for a while

by raisedbythewolves



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, dialogue heavy because i suck at being descriptive lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbythewolves/pseuds/raisedbythewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re in the break room, sitting on the couch, Amy’s feet resting on Jake’s lap, his hands massaging her feet. It was their hour off, so they decided to rest and talk about nauseating nicknames to call your significant other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we could be here for a while

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this because I spent a certain amount of time searching for sickeningly cute pet names and came across [this](http://www.artifacting.com/affectionate-cute-pet-nicknames/) site. It made my day a little bit better, I can say that. Also, I'm not exactly new to writing, but I am new to writing fics and this is my first one ever so I apologize for any mistakes in grammar or characterization and all that. Anyway, enjoy!

“Okay, what about ‘Pookie Poo’?" 

The corners of Amy’s mouth turn down in that certain way it always does when she hears something disgusting. "Ew, no. People actually call each other that?”

Jake nods, lips quirking up at the sight of her adorable expression. “Yup. My cousin, Marcia, calls her husband that. Gross, right?" 

"Totally. 'Love Muffin’?" 

"Worse." 

"'Blossom Butt'?" 

"That’s a thing?" 

It’s been almost a month since they started dating, but if they were being honest with themselves, nothing has really changed. They’re still Jake and Amy, but they make out a lot now, much to the dismay of the squad (excluding Charles). But overall, everyone was supportive of them together. And also, everyone was betting on how long it would take for them to get married (Charles being the first person to get eliminated, betting on a week, of course).

To keep things simple, everything’s going really well. 

They’re in the break room, sitting on the couch, Amy’s feet resting on Jake’s lap, his hands massaging her feet. It was their hour off, so they decided to rest and talk about nauseating nicknames to call your significant other. 

Jake motions his fingers for Amy to switch. "My turn." 

He then proceeds to place his feet ever so carefully on her thighs, groaning as she massages a sore spot on his calf. Amy rolls her eyes then giggles. 

"Do you remember what Charles and Vivian used to call each other?” she asks, crinkling her nose to indicate that she was thinking. “What was that? It was disgusting and—" 

"It was 'Chucklebunny’.” Jake finishes. 

“Yeah, that’s awful." 

"I know. But it did suit their relationship though, didn’t it?" 

She nods, grinning with her lips sealed tight. He pulls his legs down and moves closer to her, not trying to ignore the weird sensation he experiences in his stomach as he feels the heat of their skin intensify the closer they get, and Jake thinks to himself he’s so incredibly lucky to have Amy. So incredibly thankful that she’s here and he’s here at the right place at the right time. 

"So, cheesy, then?” She announces, interrupting his thoughts. 

“That’s exactly what they were." 

"Hmm,” she starts, leaning on his shoulder just slightly. “Then what are we? Are we like the  _cute_ couple?” Amy asks, immediately cringing at how horrible that sounded. 

Jake squints his eyes. “I don’t know, Amy. If that were the case, we’d both have to call each other 'Jake’." 

She lets out a small gasp. "You don’t think  _I’m_  cute? Honestly, Jake, how dare you?" 

A smile creeping on his lips, he brings his arms up in mock surrender. "I’m just saying. You’re already super beautiful and smart, the most I could bring to our relationship is my adorable persona." 

"Ugh, fine. You’re the cute one by default.” she says, brows furrowing in defeat.

“I’m the cute one because it’s true." 

“Sure,” her expression softening a little. "You know, now that I think about it, 'Jake and Amy' doesn’t sound so bad. We’re still the same people, the only change is that we’re together and we suck the shit out of each other’s faces at every given opportunity." 

She sees him bite his lip in a subtle attempt to hold back laughter. "What?”

“That’s, like, the sappiest thing I’ve ever heard come out of either of our mouths." 

Her hands find a pillow on the couch and hits it on his side. "Don’t even get me started on that." 

"Yup, no, I won’t. But you’re right. We make a great team. We’re great together no matter what the circumstances are. Plus, the only way you can use pet names is if you use it sarcastically.”

“Exactly. And I like you a lot, Jake." 

His hands find their way to hers and holds it, stroking tiny circles on her palm. They stare at each other for a while until Jake breaks the silence. "I like you a lot too, baby boo." 

"No.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
